Common scams
In games such as Guild Wars, there are many people who try to get ahead by dishonest means, cheating and stealing from other players. This article aims to arm you with enough knowledge to avoid the well known scams. Be aware of them! The main article contains hard and fast ways you should act and things you should know to avoid being scammed. See the separate sub-articles for in-depth explanations and less common scams. Item Scams Main Article: Item scams (a more detailed listing of the item scams summarized here) Many scams involve trading or manipulating items in various ways. Keep the following things in mind: * You cannot use another player's armor, ever. * You cannot use an item customized for another player, ever. * Do not buy unidentified items unless you have read the main item scam article. * Before buying a quest item, always look it up on GuildWiki first and make sure that item can in fact be bought and used to complete the quest. * Before buying dye, read the main article. * People "selling" accounts are always scammers. * Monastery Credits are worth at least 100 . Imperial Commendations, Equipment Requisitions and Luxon Totems are worth at least 200 . If you sell them for less, you are cheating yourself. * Black Dye is worth 9 - 10 platinum DO NOT accept anything less, beware in Pre-Searing people may try to buy it for less than 100 . Trade Scams Main article: Trade scams (a more detailed listing of the trade scams summarized here) When trading with other players, it pays to be on your guard. Most players are on the level and will not try to cheat you, but there are bad apples out there, and keeping the following in mind will save you much grief: * Always hover your mouse over the items you're receiving in a trade an extra time before hitting accept. Make sure you're getting exactly what you expect. * Always make sure the trade window actually reflects the person you want to trade with. * Do not trust people who suddenly "get bugged" while trading with you. * Pay attention when trading for cash. Make sure you're getting the right kind of coin. * Never, ever agree to a trade that goes through a third party unless you know and trust that person. * Use ecto to trade values in excess of 100k. Do not engage in trades that would require more than one trading session. * Never, ever trust a player who ask you to drop your items on the ground. * If trading for a quest item, make sure you look it up on the wiki first to ascertain the exact name of the item you need. * Always check the amount, if you are selling 12 steels at 1.2k, remember it is 1 platinum and 200 gold, not 1 platinum and 2 gold. Adventuring Scams Main article: Adventuring scams (a more detailed listing of the adventuring scams summarized here) Various forms of nefarious acts can take place outside of the realm of trading. To avoid getting burned, follow this simple advice: * Do not accept up-front fees for running. * Pick up loot assigned to you as soon as there's a break in fighting. Leaving it on the ground will allow others to pick it up. * Entry into FoW and Underworld costs 1000 per party, not per person. * When you're first planning on going to either of these places, read the main adventuring scam article. * If someone calls "gold chest", pay attention to whether the chest is actually opened and what comes out. * Never accept an item that is supposedly in a "bag". All bags must be empty to be traded! Miscellaneous scams Main article: Miscellaneous scams (a more detailed listing of the miscellaneous scams summarized here) All the scams that fit none of the other categories. To make your life easier, pay attention: * ArenaNet will never, ever ask you for your username or password. Report anyone who does. * Creating a Guild does not require a GM (Game Master, an ArenaNet administrator) to help. * "Item duplication" is always a scam. Do not let your greed get the best of you. * Don't fall for the temptation to download "hacks" or other 3rd-party tools. * People will not give you free money when you find them (usually). * Do not respond to beggars. If no one does, they'll usually stop begging. * Do not pay anyone to be taken to a "secret place" or "farming spot". GuildWiki documents all of those better and for free. * Do not try to "buy a guild" from someone you do not know and trust, as it may be a scam. * When you do a run ALWAYS ask for the money outside the outpost or town beacuse they might of put it back in storage and tried to scame you and demand paying zones so they pay during the run so they can not scame you and you can aske them to pay you in the zone before getting to the destination....